Reflections
by XAnimexBlossomX
Summary: She is a bookworm, and he an iron dragon-slayer. To say they had a bumpy start is an understatement. It's a journey worth traveling as they see the change in themselves and in their feelings. It's time to reflect... Drabble Series GaLe
1. War

**A/N: This is my first one-shot of GaLe that I have ever written. It's like Levy's train of thought about what the two wars, the one against Phantom Lord and the Fairy Tail war, and how she saw Gajeel throughout those wars. This is set During the Fairy Tail war arc. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my interpretation of Levy's thoughts and my own fan girlish fantasies.**

* * *

**War**

* * *

There were two wars that had the most meaning to Levy McGarden. The first was the war against Phantom Lord; the second was the Fairy Tail war – where the guild members had all fought each other.

Let me explain why these two, terrible wars in particular are so important to the small bookworm.

The first had meaning, because it was the war in which she and Gajeel Redfox had met. No, it hadn't been under the best of circumstances: opposing sides, a bloody fight, and then being shackled to a tree for all of Magnolia to see. She couldn't help but have terrifying nightmares about the sadistic grin on his face of metal, or how he'd been one huge force of unbeatable evil. But as the second war rolled around, and Gajeel joined the guild, Levy began to do the unthinkable.

She began to trust him.

The second war – the Fairy Tail war. Then, what had started off as a celebration had turned into a catastrophe as Laxus and the Raijinshū turned the city upside down in a quest for power. Levy had been a stone statue, courtesy of Evergreen, for nearly the entire first half of the war. When Erza had defeated Evergreen, the spell had disappeared. The world was in front of Levy again, and then she'd been met with a challenge that only she could surpass. A wall of runes constructed by Fried, and two dragon-slayers to deal with while she had to concentrate.

Natsu? Not a big deal. Sure, he was loud and destructive, (understatement of the year.) But he wasn't as much of a hindrance to her as Gajeel was.

Gajeel wasn't as noisy or overly-done as Natsu. While the fire dragon-slayer would only mess up her work by physical disruption, the iron dragon-slayer affected Levy mentally. Before all of the craziness had started, Jet and Droy had gone up against _him._ Stupid, yes. Productive…no. Gajeel had stood there as her comrades attacked, not bothering to dodge or fight back. Insults were thrown more frequently than blows by her childhood friends.

Then, when it seemed as if Jet and Droy were tiring of Gajeel not responding to anything, and Levy would just be able to _go home_, read a good book, and relax: Laxus had appeared.

Ruthless, angry, and crazed, Laxus Dreyar had punctuated hits and kicks with sharp bolts of lightning, all the while in a rage about how weak Fairy Tail was. He called them trash, worthless, weak – Jet and Droy had tried to step in. There was no pride in beating a mage that did not fight back. (This is why they themselves had stopped attacking Gajeel.) This only served to make Laxus more enraged. His attacks became even wilder, and the lightning mage was so upset and outraged that he sent one searing lightning bolt straight at Levy.

Electricity is deadly – to humans and mages alike; it kills, and it'd only be worse for someone as small as Levy. She could remember throwing both of her arms up in an attempt to protect herself, and then a figure had blocked the surge of magic – the raw power.

The look on Levy's face must've been priceless. Because the one who'd taken the hit had been Gajeel.

After taking numerous blows from an S-class mage, he'd taken another…for her. Why? Levy couldn't fathom. Because he wanted to fit in a bit more? Because he wanted to repent? Whatever the reason, she was grateful.

And now, Levy smiled to herself. She dispelled the runes and wished with all her heart that the two dragon-slayers would be able to take on the master's grandson. She heard Gajeel laugh that peculiar laugh of his, 'Gihee!' And take a different route than Natsu.

'_Maybe Gajeel isn't as bad as he likes people to think he is.'_ Levy thought as the two mages disappeared around separate corners. _'No…not so bad after all.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! I've decided based on your awesome reviews that this will be a drabble series. Unconnected unless I mention it's a continuation. What do you think? Please, check out my other fanfics, I really hope you enjoyed this one!**_  
_


	2. Instinct

**A/N: As the previous author's note stated: This is now a drabble series. I cannot set an update time yet, because I have Dictionary and then Dictionary's sequel to finish up…Oh, and then Power of Twelve. Ah, work is never done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mashima's Fairy Tail. If I did Gajeel and Levy, along with some others, would already be canon.**

* * *

Instinct

* * *

It was part of Gajeel. The way Metalicana had raised him caused him to act on pure instinct. The 'zan' of a sword, the scream of his terrified S-class exam partner, and the cackling that sounded…like a giant chicken? Any other mage would have tried to process all of that – those noises.

If Gajeel weren't a dragon-slayer, the bookworm would be dead. Now, as he silently watched Levy from the shadows in a dark corner of the guild, his instincts told him 'protect' and 'friend'. His boots hit the wooden floor of the guild and Gajeel strolled out the door and on to the brick streets of Magnolia.

It was time to see Ivan Dreyar. Something in the back of his head warned him of the intense danger he was putting himself in as a double agent. Infiltrating the one of the cruelest and most evil guilds in all of Fiore was no laughing matter. Gajeel could be killed. Another feeling in his brain tampered the other, and said that protecting his Nakama, protecting Fairy Tail, would in turn protect Levy.

So he'd only try harder at his job. He'd keep his new home safe and live on and maybe even muster up enough courage to ask Levy out on a mission sometimes. His instincts told him all of this.

Gajeel was going to trust his instincts.

* * *

**Please Review! I'll have the next drabble up as soon as I can. (On a side note, if you feel like it, please check out my other Fairy Tail fanfics.) **


	3. Changes Over Time

**A/N: Here's a one-shot to tide you over until I can dish the next one out! Sorry for the wait. And thank you all for your encouraging reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Changes Over Time**_

Fairy Tail had changed him. Gajeel was no longer the ruthless, angry and alone mage from Phantom Lord; that part of hos person was long gone. Changing himself hadn't been easy. Gajeel had come with Makarov back to the guild and had grudgingly taken on the job as a double agent. He'd been told to keep it a secret, the master's strict orders.

At the time, the iron dragon-slayer hadn't thought much on the concept of the whole thing being a 'secret'. Who was he supposed to tell anyways? The whole guild resented him. Especially team Shadow Gear. Well, it was more so the male fraction that couldn't stand him, as the shrimp shied away in fear whenever Gajeel was close. For some reason, that had troubled him.

For a while, he'd observed her: the way the light in her smile never quite reached her eyes, or how sometimes she became very distant and quiet.

After a while, he had proven himself by lending a hand in taking down Laxus. He'd shown in his own weird way that he wasn't all bad, though not very many guild members thought that his singing was anything to be boasting about.

Then he had been a part of Fairy Tail's adventure in Edolas. With only a select few not turned into lacrima by anima and the insane king, Faust, Gajeel knew it was up to himself, Salamander, Bunny Girl, the idiot who never knew where his clothes were, Titania, the two Exceeds, and Wendy along with other Edolas counterparts to save the guild. That was not going to be an easy task.

After a long gruesome battle, a brief clean-up, and a millisecond good-bye, Gajeel and the others found themselves safe and back on earth land. And then there was Pantherlily. _His_ cat; _His _Exceed, had come back with them. The only thing that had changed was Pantherlily's size; he was now as small as either Happy or Carla. Gajeel had been so happy that he'd cried: now he had a neko to call his own, just like the other dragon-slayers Exceeds. Except his cat was stronger, and much more awesome, obviously.

Just when the iron mage thought all the action was dwindling down, Master Makarov announced the participants for the S-class exam. His keen ears picked up the syllables of a certain bookworm's name: Levy. _'But she's tiny…'_ Gajeel had thought, _'Even if she's headstrong, her body can't take all that much. I know that better than anyone.'_

So the dragon had practically weaseled himself into the exam, promising to make Levy big, strong, he'd promised to protect her. Everyone around them thought he was in it for the action; the chance to fight Natsu, or even Erza. That was partially true. He was also in it for her, or at least that's what something deep in his cold heart of steel told him.

***Fast forward through a tough week of training, to the day on which the exam commences.***

On the ship, headed to Fairy Tail's most sacred place, Tenrou Island. Supposedly where the first Master, Mavis Vermillion, was buried. Everything had started off smoothly. Fried had set a rune wall around the ship, giving himself and Bixlow a head start. But the bookworm undid the runes for only herself and Gajeel, and they took to the water, leaving everyone else protesting behind them. Then the duo had chosen a path. They were 'lucky' enough to pick the quiet path. No fighting; Gajeel had been steamed.

What the heck? Wasn't this entire exam practically one big fight? Gajeel had gone on and on, ranting to Levy even after their walk through the tunnel was over. Then Makarov had announced the second test once everyone else had arrived. No Juvia. No Mest. No Fried. Several worthy opponents out of the running, and Gajeel hadn't gotten to bust even one of them up. _'We could've taken all of em'!'_ Shortly after, the second test had registered in his mind. Find a grave? Maybe there would be more action involved this time. Then again, maybe not.

They'd encountered monsters, and they'd been weak. This only served to make his anger and frustration rise. The point of this exam was to put their strength to the test! Not to pound pitiful monsters to dust and to climb around the stupid island, looking for a dead person's resting place.

He'd told Levy so, told her that he wanted to fight Salamander or the great Titania herself. He hadn't been paying attention to the impact of his words. "So you don't care about me?" She then proceeded to tell him she was weak, small. He'd told her to lighten up, and had earned himself a satchel of books to the face, which had actually kind of hurt.

Levy had run from her partner, and straight into danger. Gajeel had felt something inside of him stir when her scream pierced the air. The metallic smell and sound of a metal weapon flooded his nose. He moved faster than he even had before, all the while mentally berating himself for being so thoughtless. Block the swing of a sword, send an awkward chicken-man flying.

They had both been only underlings from the dark guild, Grimore Heart. Yet they still managed to almost kill Gajeel and his partner. That is, until the dragon slayer had gotten Levy out of danger for the most part, telling her to run, to warn the others. She ran, and left him iron.

His strength replenished, he stood, and he fought. And he had won. He passed out right as she came rushing at him, Juvia and Titania trailing behind. The last glimpse of her worried eyes, blue hair askew, and her mouth calling out to him made him do something rare.

Gajeel went into an unconscious state, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Word Count: 980 (Without Author's notes.)**

**A/N: Please leave a review and enjoy the remainder of the weekend! :D**


	4. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not me. This chapter of Reflections is dedicated to GoldenRoseTanya for being a loyal reviewer who never fails to make me smile. **

_Inspired By: Brand X Music,_ _A World Without End_

* * *

No way out. They were all done for. Something this large could not be beat, no matter how much effort they put into it. All around the circle, tears streamed down their faces, because they knew that Fairy Tail, their guild, their home, their Nakama, was all done for. This was the day it ended.

They stood resolutely, all of their magic drained from attacking the terrifying dragon of the apocalypse. They hadn't even been able to scratch their enemy, only annoy it. And now it was rearing up for a breath attack. It would end all of their lives, and they weren't able to do a single thing.

There were a few comforts each of them took from the situation, however. For Lucy and Natsu, it was having the knowledge that they still had their teamwork, and still had each other. For Gajeel, it was knowing that Levy had forgiven him. For Levy, it was the comfort of Gajeel's larger hand dwarfing hers, and how she could finally admit her feelings for him to herself. For Master Makarov, he was comforted because he knew his brats were next to him, and that the power this group had surpassed any other. He was so very proud. Wendy had found her place with this group, as had Charla.

The Raijinshū were at peace, for they had been reunited with their leader, and had gotten to fight together one last time. Pantherlily had left Edolas, sure, but now he had a home in Fairy Tail. Erza was content with just being with her Nakama, Gray was happy; he had met Ul's daughter who no longer hated him, Juvia was with her Gray-sama, Gildarts and Cana had found the bond between father and daughter, the Strauss siblings were still in bliss with being together again, Happy was with his adoptive father and mother, and Laxus was accepted by his grandfather again.

They didn't care, let the dragon come! They were Fairy Tail, and even death could not split the bond this guild shared. They were a family, and they always would be. Tears streamed down some of their faces, and other's faces held grim determination. Hand in hand they waited. Some lifted their faces; others cast theirs towards the ground. Each of them held their own thoughts, their own feelings, and all of them shared one wish:

_I wish that we could all make it out of this alive._

From sea, the magic council members watched as the fearsome dragon of the apocalypse let off an enormous amount of unmatchable power at the Fairy Tail members. No one spoke; there wasn't anything to be said.

The ocean swirled and combined with the dragon's magic and when everything was all cleared, the dragon was gone. And so was the island.

People searched for the Fairy Tail members, even though many doubted even one of them could've survived something like that. Another thing they were searching for was the members of the dark guild Grimore Heart. But they were a second priority.

Back in Magnolia, the whole town grieved. Sure, they were destructive, young, and different, but they were who they were. They were amazing, headstrong people who never gave up. They were the heart and soul of the best guild in all of Fiore.

No one had ever thought that they could ever be beaten. They were so strong and so reliable. But in the end, they had no chance. Against the dragon of the apocalypse, they were flies buzzing around its head. They were nothing. Even with dragon slayers in their midst, they had been beaten.

Years passed, and hope diminished. The search parties held every year shrunk in size until only the remainder of Fairy Tail searched for their Nakama. Year after year, until seven years had passed. Then a miracle happened. They came back. And with them they brought hope, joy, and more happiness than anyone would've considered possible.

They were back, and they were aiming for the top, like they always had.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating these frequently. T_T So much to write, so little time. I hope this satisfies, love you all! If anyone's curious, the total word count is 672 without the author's note or the title. Thank you for reading, please review. And Happy New Year! **


	5. Intersect

**Intersect**

Gajeel was not known for being patient. His iron limbs could smash in someone's teeth faster than Salamander got sick on a train - and he liked it that way. Speed, even if his iron body wasn't the lightest, was good. But waiting three hours to board the train to his next mission wasn't fast, and therefore, it wasn't good.

Pantherlily was stationed on the iron mage's head, his tail curled under Gajeel's nose like a black mustache. This was how Levy stumbled upon them, intent on catching a train so she could take on a very rare solo mission. _'Her fan boys must not be taking this well...'_ he smirked. Anytime the shrimp was without Jet or Droy meant that she wasn't around two men that still had a crush on her even though after Tenrou they were seven years older.

"Good afternoon, Levy. What solo mission are you taking?" Pantherlily asked from his perch. Gajeel was wondering that, too. The shrimp had no force behind that tiny build of hers, so whatever mission she was taking alone must be one that required almost no manpower. It probably had something to do with books.

Levy beamed up at Lily and Gajeel stared. Her smile was so bright it was nearly blinding. "I'm on a translation mission, and I've got a half hour to spare. What are you two up to?" Her question included him, so Gajeel spoke up.

"We're on some mission to protect a man who's got some important papers. The flyer mentioned he was also hiring for a translator…" Obviously, the iron dragon slayer was trying to connect the dots. Could their missions actually intersect each other?

"That's strange," Levy said. "The request I picked up mentioned something about a couple of mages would be there to watch over the documents as I translated them...Where are you headed?" It was easy to see that her face was as hopeful as he was feeling. If they were indeed on the same mission, they'd get to spend more time with the other.

"Haregon, the port city." Pantherlily smirked as Levy's smile widened. "I guess that grin means we'll be riding on the train together?" The bookworm only nodded as the Exceed caught his partner outright staring at the girl.

"Well Gajeel, Lily, should we get going?" She giggled as Gajeel just kept on staring at her. She then made a bold move and grabbed his hand. "We don't want to miss our train!" They boarded a train bound for the port shortly after and sat down together in a booth.

Neither Gajeel or Levy let go of the other's hand for the entire ride there, and only a very satisfied Lily noticed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this drabble. The beginning was something I've had stored in my Fanfiction folder for a very long time. Please drop a review!**


	6. Puzzles

**Puzzles**

"This is all your fault!" Levy seethed, glaring at the offender. She was steaming, enraged: how could someone be so stupid?! She put her hands on her hips, radiating irritation, "honestly, Gajeel! I know Natsu destroys things a lot, but that doesn't mean you've got to!"

The eager iron dragon slayer had completely demolished half of the small town where he, Levy, and Pantherlily had taken on a gang of dark mages. Maybe it hadn't been voluntary, but it certainly was going to cost many jewels to repair.

"It wasn't like I had a choice, Shrimp!" Gajeel protested, holding his ground against his girlfriend. They'd been a couple for nearly half a year and their personalities were rubbing off on each other quite a bit. She'd become more assertive when she needed to be, and he'd learned to take it easy once and a while.

"Of course you had a choice!" The woman glared up at the much taller man, affronted. How could you involuntarily destroy such a quaint town? He should've been more careful with his attacks; he should have chosen the ones least likely to wreak havoc on buildings.

Pantherlily observed his traveling companions with a keen eye, a smile on his face. Gajeel had indeed messed up the town badly, but he did have one valid reason. One Levy was obviously unaware of.

"That guy was right behind ya!" The iron dragon slayer had had enough. _'I've got a good reason!'_ A scowl was blaringly evident as he glared down at the little solid script mage. "He could've gotten ya real good, and what was I supposed to do, huh? Sit there!?"

Levy's features softened and she reached a hand out to rest on his forearm. "Gajeel…" Now she was feeling bad. Maybe he and Natsu didn't share the same love for mindless destruction.

"Aa, shrimp. Just be more careful and watch your back unless you want me to keep tearing apart buildings," his tone was slightly less irritated and he looked away awkwardly. "I'm not good with all of this girly shit…"

His red eyes snapped back to Levy as she threw her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry Gajeel!" Her voice was muffled due to the fact that her adorable face was pressed into the black fabric of his shirt, but his sharp ears caught it nonetheless. He slung an arm over the girls back and squeezed.

And then he abruptly knocked her feet out from under her and slung her over his shoulders with a 'Gihihi!' Much to her displeasure and Lily's amusement.

"Gajeel!" She shrieked, wondering why she hadn't seen that coming. The man just laughed again and carted her off to the train station, not bothering to go and collect their reward; there would probably be none.

They made an odd sight: an innocent blue-haired girl, a gruff and scary-looking dragon slayer, and a scarred cat. But they were like pieces of a puzzle that fit together and that was something no one could ever deny.

* * *

**A/N: I've been busy lately with life and some other fanfiction work, so I apologize for not updating recently. One more day of school for me before spring break! Then I will be in Missouri and I apologize if updates are even more infrequent; internet connection is terrible there. Anyways, best wishes to all and drop me a review if you'd like! **


	7. Balloon

**Balloon**

* * *

Levy giggled to herself as she walked back to her apartment, her mood soaring high after the small fair that had been in Magnolia. She'd spent nearly the entire time with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, though she had tried to look for Gajeel and Pantherlily. _'Maybe fairs and festivals aren't really Gajeel's thing…' _

Thinking of the one person, (and his cat) that hadn't been there dampened her chipper mood slightly. She really would've liked to spend some time with him. A strong gust of wind tugged the bookworm out of her thoughts, and nearly tugged something else out of her hand.

The rather large red balloon tried to go with the gust, and Levy clutched the string with both hands firmly, ignoring how awkward it made the satchel hitched over her shoulder feel. Once the gale had stopped, she let herself relax.

The balloon that trailed slightly behind her was nearly the same shade as Gajeel's eyes. Extremely corny? Yes. But Levy couldn't resist getting _something_ from the fair. Besides, Lucy had gotten a pink one, and Levy would be lying if she said it didn't match Natsu's hair.

Her own hazel eyes glanced up at the balloon, and brought a little bit of her earlier cheerful mood back. Sure, maybe Gajeel hadn't actually been there, but the balloon kind of acted as a stand-in…sort of? _'You're being ridiculous Levy, it's just a balloon. So what if it makes you think of those intense eyes of his? Or how neat they look when he's determined, or when he looks my way…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted just outside of Fairy Hills when another blast of air blew the balloon back. This torrent of air was so strong that it nearly blew Levy herself off of her feet! The thin string was torn from her hands and she reached out for it, too late.

The red balloon floated upwards, way out of her reach. _'Darn it.'_ She thought sadly. _'If I'd only been a tiny bit taller, I could've gotten it.'_ Little did she know, a pair of eyes had seen it all, and now looked to the near-distant balloon almost the same shade of vibrant red.

"Pantherlily, go get that balloon," Gajeel said, and the exceed took off obligingly. _'Why am I doing this? It's just some stupid balloon…' _The iron dragon slayer continued to ponder over the sack of helium's importance as he carefully tied the retrieved object's string to a tree branch outside Levy's window.

Once he was satisfied that it would stay, he peered through the glass. Inside, Levy sat reading on the floor, leaning against a small stack of books. Carefully, Gajeel leaned over and rapped three times on the pane. As soon as he saw the blue-haired girl jump, he leapt from the tree and pressed himself against the building.

The window eased open, and Levy leaned out. When she saw the balloon, her laugh echoed through the evening air. The happy sound sent shivers up Gajeel's spine. He grinned to himself as he watched her slim fingers untie the balloon from the branch and bring it indoors.

As Gajeel walked home with his hands in his pockets and his cat on his shoulders, he thought of nothing but his blue-haired bookworm. Levy went to sleep that night and dreamt of her iron dragon slayer and red balloons.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry…This may seem lame to some, but I like it! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. If you'd like, you can request a one-shot. (GaLe only for this drabble collection, please.) I do not own Fairy Tail! ~ **


	8. Accidents Happen

_**Accidents Happen**_

* * *

It's common knowledge that every now and again, accidents occur. Levy herself, a proud member of Fairy Tail, knew this herself all too well. How many times has she opened a spell book and tried to power up her solid script, only to have it backfire? She'd once turned her hair green for a week…people had mistaken her for Freed a couple of times, even though she'd still been wearing her normal clothes.

There were a few friends that were smart enough to know that she was herself, though. Surprisingly, one of those had been Gajeel. His way of figuring out it was her had not improved her mood at the time. "You're too short to be that other guy," he had said.

But the accident she had made this time was different than any other, mainly because this time, she wasn't the only one affected…

The day had started off like any normal one. Levy had woken up, berating herself for staying up until the early hours of the morning to read, and had prepared for the day. She'd gone to the guild, taken a small mission, earned a small payment, bid good evening to her friends, and gone back home. Then, she had picked out a spell book and begun to rifle through it.

Levy had been trying to find ways to make her magic stronger, and sometimes the spell books gave her ideas to try. She'd read through the book until it was nearly midnight, and then she had gone to bed. What she failed to realize were two things.

One, she had left the spell book open. Two, without her realizing she'd mumbled a couple of words from the currently displayed spelled before heading to bed. She tended to read a lot of things out loud without meaning to.

As she slept fitfully that night, her body changed.

_**.:Morning:.**_

Gajeel was exhausted. After a long mission of pounding the snot out of a bunch of weaklings, and then taking a rather hard hit from behind courtesy of the strongest of the weaklings, he'd been ready to just come home and sleep. But then there had been some weird feeling in his stomach, and his mind and body refused to let him rest.

He had lain in his bed all night, staring at the ceiling and letting his thoughts wander. Pantherlily had slept like a rock beside him, and now with the sun filtering through the slightly dirty window, his cat began to wake.

"Good morning," Lily said, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. His vision was still kind of blurry after sleeping so well. "I hope you remembered to pick up some kiwis last time you were out…"  
Gajeel grumbled at his cat, wondering why his chest felt so heavy all of a sudden. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck, the thought crossing his mind, 'Why the hell do my arms seem so skinny? Is it because they're above me or something?'

His kiwi-living partner had finally cleared the fuzziness out of his eyes, and glanced over his shoulder to check on his partner's progress. Gajeel was always so slow in the mornings… Poor Pantherlily hadn't been prepared for the sight that greeted him. "G-Gajeel?"

"What?" A gloved, small hand clapped over his mouth and the dragon slayer's red irises widened drastically. "WHAT?!" His shriek…wasn't manly, at all. His voice, why was it so high-pitched? "Why's my hand so tiny? It's like it belongs to the Shrimp or somethin'…"

"Gajeel, why don't you go to the bathroom and take a look in the mirror?" Lily looked like he'd just gone through a violent thunderstorm, with his paws pressed against the sides of his head and his expression very odd, to say in the least. 'Something is messing with my head. I could've sworn Gajeel looked almost like…'

A loud scream cut off his thoughts for a moment, confirming what he'd believed he saw. 'Like a girl!'

_**.: At Fairy Hills :.**_

The opposite gender is not allowed, normally, to set foot in Fairy Hills; the place where the majority of females in the Fairy Tail guild reside. There are various reasons for this, ranging from protection from perverts to preventing the destruction of the girls' living space.

But that morning in Fairy Hills, there was a male in the building. He hadn't snuck through a door or window, and he hadn't broken in. He'd simply stayed in the place overnight, but last night, he'd been a girl.

Now the wide-awake Levy ran frantic hands through a mop of significantly shorter blue hair, wide hazel eyes peering at the reflection of a mirror. "I'm a boy." Her voice was a lot deeper, her face more angular, and she had gained at least a couple of inches in height. Her chest was flat, but sadly, that was normal.  
Levy prided herself in having a rational mind, and that rationality was the only thing that was keeping her from yelling so loud that she brought every mage in the vicinity rushing to the room. First things first, she needed to get out of here, quietly.

'Do I call myself a she or a he?' Levy wondered, before deciding it didn't matter. Scampering out of the bathroom, she grabbed her satchel from the chair it hung on, and then slung it over her shoulder. After tossing in a few books at random, she examined her window.

It was quite a long ways down. Luckily, there was a tree that grew very close. That was her best shot at getting out of Fairy Hills unnoticed. Going unseen was key; who knows what Erza would do if she saw the opposite gender sneaking out of the building?

Her hands grasped the closest branch firmly, and she carefully eased herself out the window. _'Amazing! I'm so strong…'_ Indeed, her tiny wrists, ankles, arms and legs weren't so tiny anymore. She'd developed some nice muscles with the transformation she'd gone through last night.

She slowly made her way down the tree, avoiding a bee hive and some thinner branches that didn't look like they'd hold the weight of her new body. Levy's feet touched the ground and she smiled in triumph. It was then she'd noticed something.

She was still wearing the same clothes as she'd been wearing the previous night. With a huff of annoyance, she quickly scaled the tree and crept back into her room. After rummaging through her drawers, she found a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that had used to be too large on her.

Once again the girl turned boy made her way to the window, and was halfway down the tree when she heard a feminine voice cry out, "Hey, don't step on me idiot!" Hazel eyes looked downward and met red. _"Gajeel?!"_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I am not in a good state of mind at the moment. Something weird happened and screwed up my computer: everything is gone. I'm really upset. There won't be any replies this chapter, but please do review and let me know if you'd like to know how this idea of mine ends.**

**NOTE: Next week I'll be at camp. Sorry for the lack of updates!**


End file.
